Анджуро Катагири
|ja_kanji = 片桐 安十郎 |Имя при рождении = Анджуро Катагири |Происхождение = Angelo BadalamentiLove Deluxe - Vol.14 "Shueisha Jump Remix Diamond is Unbreakable Edition" P86 The origin of STANDS! Part 2 (American composer) |Стенд = Aqua Necklace |Возраст = 34 |День рождения = 1964 |Пол = Мужской |Национальность = Японец |Волосы = Красные ( ) Серые (Аниме) |Глаза = Черные ( ) Фиолетовые (Аниме) |Статус = Выведен из строя |Манга = |Манга финал = |Аниме = |Игра = |Сэйю = (Аниме) |Актер дубляжа = (англ. дубляж) |Актёр лайв-экшн = }} , более известный как - второстепенный антагонист Несокрушимого алмаза. Анджуро - закаленный преступник, получивший свой стенд от Кейчо Ниджимуры, присутствие которого побуждает Джотаро Куджо прийти в Морио, чтобы арестовать его. Затем он пытается напасть на Семью Хигашиката и сражается как с Джотаро, так и Джоске Хигашикатой. Его стенд, Aqua Necklace, способен управлять водой. Внешний вид Анджело - высокий мускулистый мужчина с короткими заостренными волосами, выраженными чертами лица и отсутствием бровей. За пределами своего тюремного наряда в воспоминаниях он видел только наряд молочника, состоящий из рубашки с длинным рукавом и комбинезона. Личность Анджело - известный преступник, у которого, похоже, нет никаких стандартов, а некоторые даже говорят, что он проклят как злой человек, которого не заботит жизнь других людей. Хотя он согласен со всем, что сказано о нем, он не чувствует необходимости меняться и продолжает участвовать в своих преступлениях. Он не берет на себя вину за свои действия, в какой-то момент обвиняя Джоске в смерти деда, когда Анджело убил его, говоря, что Джоске не следил за ним, так что это была его вина. Анджело также сексуальную развращен, будучи виновным в изнасиловании трех молодых мальчиков и попытавшись изнасиловать Томоко Хигашиката. У него отвращение к людям, которые, по его мнению, дерзкие, и ему нравится видеть этих людей в агонии. Он очень умный, имеет IQ равный 160, который он продемонстрировал вместе с терпением, дождавшись дождя, прежде чем ударить Джотаро и Джоске. Он заявляет, что когда дела идут своим чередом, ему хочется смеяться от всего сердца. Таким образом, он практически безнравственный и любит совершать как можно больше убийств, не будучи пойманным законом. Когда он, наконец, потерпел поражение, он демонстрирует лицемерие и трусость, говоря, что у Джоске не было права судить его, когда сам Анджело делал то же самое. Способности Анджуро может контролировать стенд, привязанный к воде, Aqua Necklace, который способен взять под контроль или убить любого, в чье тело он входит, изменять форму и поддерживать себя даже в виде пара. История Биография В возрасте 12 лет Анджело был осужден за грабеж и изнасилование, и с тех пор провел 20 лет в тюрьме. Он стал известен как один из крупнейших преступников в Японии, будучи виновным в изнасиловании и убийстве трех мальчиков, в марте 1994 года. Он был в конечном итоге арестован Рёхеем Хигашиката и получил свой стенд в тюрьме от Кейчо с помощью Лука и Стрелы. Он был повешен в октябре, но не допустил своей смерти и сбежал через две недели после неудавшейся казни. Выйдя из тюрьмы, Анджело развлекается, заставляя людей пить его водный стенд перед тем, как использовать его, чтобы вырвать их головы изнутри, а также перехватывать контроль над человеческими телами для совершения преступлений. Несокрушимый алмаз Hermit Purple обнаружил, что Анджело представляет собой человека, представляющего опасность для Джоске Хигашиката. Анджело встретил Джоске после того, как Джоске сорвал его план использовать обычного человека для совершения ограбления. В качестве акта мести против Джоске и Рёхея Анджело обманул и убил Рёхея, планируя сделать то же самое с Джоске, прежде чем напасть на его мать. Анджело ждал дождливого дня, чтобы получить преимущество над Джотаро и Джоске в доме Хигашиката. В итоге он был побежден и вбит кулаками Crazy Diamond в скалу. Затем Джоске восстановил его и камень одновременно, сплавив их. После этого Анджело попытался взять ребенка в заложники с помощью своего стенда, но оскорбил волосы Джоске, в результате чего последний слил его еще больше с камнем, фактически превратив Анджело в отвратительную статую, которая становится достопримечательностью Морио. Джоске часто приветствовал Анджело, когда проходил мимо скалы, у Коичи Хиросе также появилась привычка подражать Джоске. Появления (Флешбэк) * * * * * (Выведен из строя) * (Камень) * (Камень, кавер) * (Упоминание) |Эпизоды = * * * (Выведен из строя) }} Видеоигры Diamond Records (Android/iOS) Angelo makes his game debut as a playable character in Diamond Records. Галерея Манга= Anjero photo.png|Angelo and his Stand in a photo taken by Joseph Joestar's Hermit Purple. AngeloHangingManga.png|Пережил собственную казнь через повешение AngeloArrowManga.png|Angelo being shot with the arrow by Keicho Nijimura Anjero milk carrier.png|Angelo disguised as milk deliveryman AngeloAndAquaManga.png|Angelo with his Stand Anjero eat dog.png|Angelo biting a dog's snout off AngeloDrinkingManga.png|Angelo drinks while waiting for Josuke to trigger his Stand. AngeloTrickingManga.png|Begging Josuke to spare his life AngeloDoraManga.png|Beaten to a pulp by Crazy Diamond AngeloFusedManga.png|Angelo, sealed for eternity in the "Angelo Rock" Angelorock.JPG|Angelo, now a town landmark |-| Аниме= Young Angelo.png|A young Angelo's mugshot Angelo victim -1.png|Angelo murdering a man with a baseball bat Angelo victim -2.png|Angelo prepares to rape a helpless woman Angelo rapes teens.png|Angelo raping a teenage boy Angelo murders kid.png|Angelo, about to dismember and murder a little boy Angelo cell.png|Angelo in a prison cell Angelo survives hanging.png|Surviving his own execution by hanging Angelo escapes prison.png|Angelo escapes prison Angelo picture.png|A picture of Angelo's Stand taken by Joseph's Hermit Purple Angelo Pics.png|Multiple spirit photos of Angelo and his Stand Angelo and Aqua.png|Angelo with his Stand Angelo dog crap.png|Angelo stepping in dog feces Angelo eye.png|Angelo recognizing Ryohei Angelo's failed assassination.png|Pissed over his assassination attempt failing Angelo eating dog.png|Biting a dog's nose off Angelo drinking.png|Angelo drinks while waiting for Josuke to trigger his Stand Angelo controls the house.png|Angelo has complete control of the Higashikata residence Angelo begs.png|Begging Josuke to spare his life Angelo DORA'd.png|Beaten to a pulp by Crazy Diamond Angelo Rock.png|Angelo, sealed for eternity in the "Angelo Rock" Angelo_Rock_tourist_card.png|Angelo, now a town landmark Angelo KeyArt.png|Key Art of Angelo |-| Фильм= Anjuro 1.png|Angelo eating the dinner of the Yamashita couple Anjuro 2.png|Angelo escaping Ryohei and the Morioh Police Anjuro 3.png|Angelo getting shot with the Bow And Arrow Anjuro 4.png|Angelo awakening Aqua Necklace Anjuro 5.png|Angelo floods the interrogation room Anjuro 6.png|Angelo escapes the police station Anjuro 7.png|Angelo waiting in the park to take over someone Anjuro 8.png|Angelo deciding to go after Josuke for getting in his way Anjuro 9.png|Hermit Purple's spirit photo of Angelo and Aqua Necklace Anjuro 10.png|Angelo getting Keicho Nijimura's attention in the street from a bridge Anjuro 11.png|Angelo and Keicho eating dinner at a restaurant Anjuro 12.png|Angelo being attacked by Bad Company after offering to kill people for Keicho Anjuro 13.png|Angelo looking through the sewer grate for Josuke Anjuro 14.png|Angelo ordering Aqua Necklace to murder Josuke and his family Anjuro 15.png|Angelo being tossed around as Josuke shakes the bottle with Aqua Necklace in it. Anjuro 16.png|Angelo being tossed around rougher, after killing Ryohei Higashikata Anjuro 17.png|Angelo pleading with Josuke not to hurt him Anjuro 18.png|Angelo turned into a rock Anjuro 20.png|"Angelo Rock", now a Morioh landmark |-| Игры= AngeloAreaBossDR.png|Angelo as an Area Boss in Diamond Records DRStatueAngelo3.jpg|3-star Statue DRLoading3.png|Anjuro Rock in one of the loading screens, DR Примечания Навигация en:Anjuro Katagiri